Euronews
|language = French English|broadcast_area = Worldwide|sister_channel(s) = AniericaNews Africanews|website = www.euronews.com}} Euronews is French television network owned by the European public broadcasters. The channel broadcasts nationwide and worldwide news, sports news, weather, business and lifestyle. History Euronews was launched on 1st January 1993. Launch of the broadcast for news, the five languages were owned by British Broadcasting Corporation (English language), France Télévision (French language), ARD and ZDF (German langauge), Rai (Italian language) and Televisión Española (Spanish language). On 8th February 1997, Euronews was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 26th October 1998, Euronews was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed created by Lambie-Nairn. On 1st November 1999, Euronews was launched in Portuguese language owned by Radiotelevisão Portuguesa. On 2nd October 2001, Euronews was launched in Russian langauge owned by Vserossiyskaya Gosudarstvennaya Televizionnaya i Radioveshchatelnaya Kompaniya. On 4th June 2008, Euronews was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 12th July 2008, Euronews was launched in Arabic language owned by Altilfizyun Alsaeudiu. On 30th January 2010, Euronews was launched in Turkish language owned by Türkiye Radyo ve Televizyon Kurumu. On 27th October 2010, Euronews was launched in Persian language owned by Seda va Sima-ye Jomhuri-ye Eslam-ye Iran. On 8th February 2011, Euronews switched to a full 16:9 image format. On 24th August 2011, Euronews was launched in Ukrainian language owned by Pershyi Nacionalnyi. On 18th December 2012, Euronews '''was launched in Greek language owned by Ellinki Radiofonia Tileorasi. On 30th May 2013, '''Euronews was launched in Hungarian language owned by Magyar Televizió. On 17th May 2016, Euronews was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed created by Lambie-Nairn. On 1st November 2016, Euronews was launched in high-definition version. On 23rd May 2017, Euronews was closed in Ukrainian language. Language availability Programmings Information * Late Edition '' * ''All News Edition * News of the Day * Prime Edition * Weekend Edition * Insight * No Comment * Interview * The Global Conversation * Good Morning Europe * Euronews Now * Euronews Tonight Economy and financial * Markets * Business Line * Business Planet * Real Economy * Target European Affairs * State of the Union * Indsiders * Focus * The Brief from Brussels Science * Sci-Tech * Space * Futuris Reports * Aid-Zone Lifestyle * Cult * Cinema * Cinema Box * Musica * Life * Postcards Sports * The Corner * Speed * Gravity Weather * Meteo World * Ski Meteo Logos Euronews (1993-1996).png|First logo (1993 to 1997) Euronews (1997-1998).png|Second logo (1997 to 1998) Euronews (1998-2008).png|Third logo (1998 to 2008) Euronews (2008-2016).png|Fourth logo (2008 to 2016) Euronews (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016 to present) Euronews (2016-.n.v., simeni).png|Current logo without background Euronews HD (2016-.n.v., simeni).png|HD logo (2016 to present) External links |-|Altenia= |-|Austria= |-|Bulgaria= |-|Czech Republic= |-|Dekania= |-|France= |-|Germany= |-|Getinela= |-|Hoprovratia= |-|Hungary= |-|Lotisca= |-|Lutirjan= |-|Italy= |-|Portugal= |-|Poland= |-|Regemia= |-|Romania= |-|Russia= |-|Scretonia= |-|Spain= |-|Toskinia= |-|United Kingdom= Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Television channels in Austria Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Television channels in Portugal Category:Television channels in Russia Category:Television channels in Romania Category:Television channels in Bulgaria Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Television channels in the Czech Republic Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Television channels in Greece Category:Television channels in Turkey Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Television channels in Hoprovratia Category:Television channels in Toskinia Category:Television channels in Altenia Category:Television channels in Lotisca Category:Television channels in Scretonia Category:Television channels in Lutirjan Category:Television channels in Getinela Category:Television channels in Regemia Category:France TV Category:British Broadcasting Corporation Category:ARD Category:ZDF Category:Österreichischer Rundfunk Category:Rai Category:Televisión Española Category:Rádio e Televisão de Portugal Category:VGTRK Category:Televiziunea Română Category:Bălgarska Natsionalna Televiziya Category:MTVA Category:Česká Televize Category:Telewizja Polska Category:Ellinki Radiofonia Tileorasi Category:Türkiye Radyo ve Televizyon Kurumu Category:Dekanska Radiotelevizija Category:Choprovraska Televizija Category:Televizija Toskiniji Category:Altenska Radio-televizija Category:Radio-Televisione Lotiscana Category:Radiotelevizija Skretonija Category:Lyutirchani Radyo ve Telebisiyasi Category:Staligverios Radijo ek Televisiek Category:Svittani Radio Telebisjek Category:Launched in 1993 Category:France Category:United Kingdom Category:Germany Category:Austria Category:Italy Category:Spain Category:Portugal Category:Russia Category:Romania Category:Bulgaria Category:Hungary Category:Czech Republic Category:Poland Category:Greece Category:Turkey Category:Dekania Category:Hoprovratia Category:Toskinia Category:Altenia Category:Lotisca Category:Scretonia Category:Lutirjan Category:Getinela Category:Regemia Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:French-language television channels Category:English-language television channels Category:German-language television channels Category:Spanish-language television channels Category:Italian-language television channels Category:Portuguese-language television channels Category:Russian-language television channels Category:Arabic-language television channels Category:Turkish-language television channels Category:Persian-language television channels Category:Greek-language language television channels Category:Hungarian-language television channels Category:Dekanian-language television channels Category:Hoprovratian-language television channels Category:Toskinian-language television channels Category:Scretone-language television channels Category:News channels Category:High-definition news channels